A feeling never felt before
by Erich Von Freidrichsburg
Summary: Just a little NejiTenten fluff. It's my first story, and I'm in a writers block, so please, go easy. Oneshot.


A feeling never felt.

A Neji/Tenten Romance by:

Erich Von Freidrichsburg

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. I AM JUST A TEEN THAT IS NOT EVEN A JUNIOR YET. I ONLY HAVE A $100 OR SO. PLEASE DON'T SUE.

It was a pleasent Saturday afternoon. At the massive Hyuga complex, the home of all Hyuga's, stood a boy, no, not a boy, but a young man, 16 year old Hyuga Neji. He stood on the roof of one of the tallest Pagodas and was able to see most of Konoha. He looked a bit westwards, and saw the feild his team would usually train at. It was a state memorial day, remembering the 2nd Hokage, and all training was put off. However, Neji made arrangements to meet with Tenten at the field today. _Why hasen't she shown up yet? _he wondered. Then, right behind him, out of nowhere(remember: unlike Hinata, who has 360 vision. In other words, she can see everything around her, Neji only has 280 or 300 vision, so he has a blind spot in the back), Tenten appeared behind him and said "BOO!". Neji was so startled he nearly fell off the roof.

Neji: "Tenten, what the...why the hell did you do that?"

Tenten: "I just wanted to see if I could spooke you, that's all!"

Neji: "Well, can you please refrain from doing that in the future?"

Tenten: "Hmm...maybe", she said, topping it off with a giggle.

Neji: _sigh, women: you can train with them for nearly 4 years, and you still can't figure them out. _"So, shall we go and train now?"

Tenten: "Hmm...nope," she said with a smile.

Neji: WHAT!

Tenten: I decided that we should just spend some time together today!

Neji: We do spend time together...when we train.

Tenten: No, as in, you know, just hang out. You know, walk around town, perhaps go see a movie, you know, just _hanging out._

Neji: _gah, i thought we were suppose to train today!_

Shoulder Neji: _Aww, come on. give the kid a break, ya' know? You do know training to much isn't good for you. Go out, spend time with your friends, go to that new resturaunt...MikDonaredetsu, I think it's called? or maybe go to a few shops, buy something._

_Neji: Alright, but you better be right on this..._

Tenten: Uh, Neji, are you okay?

Neji: (snaps out of dodo land) Hm, wha...yes, I'm just fine. We'll go now.

So they went out on to the streets of Konoha, and, as we all know, there's always going to be SOMEBODY to screw things up. They were out for only 10 minutes before running into one of the greatest shmucks this side of shmosville: Bakaroba Aderiano.

They were at Aharon's Bookstore when they ran into him. The nice lady at the counter's name is Manjarezu Katsui. The guy ranting on the streets is Feritsuworetsu Eritsu.

Eritsu: _in background "_O, Tempora! O, city of Konoha! Beware, for Iruel shall come down unto thee like a fiery angel of death, and...

Aderiano: Hey, what's up?

Aharon: Ah, great, what do YOU want?

Aderiano: Dude, why do you get so offensive?

Aharon: I know why your here, so GET OUT

Aderiano: Dude, what did I do?

Aharon: Your just going to mess around with me, Eritsu is going to get offensive, and the entire thing is going to end with someone getting hurt, preferably YOU.

meanwhile

Katsui: Okay, that'll be $25.95.

Tenten: Alright, thank's!

Katsui: You too. Come again!

Neji: Hey, Tenten, I think somethings going on over there.

Tenten: What?

BOOM! Eritsu came crashing in with his exploding jutsu.

Eritsu: ADERIANO! I TOLD YOU NEXT TIME YOU SHOWED UP, I'M GOING TO SHOVE A PIKE THROUGH YOUR THROAT!

Aderiano: Bring it on, FRY!

Eritsu: Oh, I'm GOING to all right!

It was then when the manager came in and intervened, Dowa Tifianani

Ms. Dowa: Aderiano, what did I say about coming here!

Aderiano: Ah, come on! I wasn't doing anything!

Ms. Dowa: Get out NOW, before I get the Police!

Neji: Excuse me, but by order of the Hyuga name, I command you to leave.

Aderiano: Oh, yo' wanna FIGHT? HUH?

Neji: No, i am just asking you to leave. Now, GO.

Aderiano: No way am I going, man!

When they were talking, Tenten stuck a needle into Aderiano's arm.

Aderiano: What the Fuck did you just do to my arm!

Tenten: It's a rare poison called Akke ni torareru. It paralyzes your entire body in 10 minutes. I advise you go to the hospital NOW.

And with that, Aderiano ran like hell to the hospital.

Neji: Was that really A.N.T. you stuck him with?

Tenten: No, not really. It's actually a more minor poison called the "Baka" poison. It just makes you act dopey for a few hours.

Neji: _well, that was clever on her part. (looks down) and has her ass always been so...wait, what am I thinking? so what if she has a, um..."nice" ass, but her chest is...WHOA! have her breasts really been that...gah, what am I thinking?_

Tenten: Uh, Neji? are you alright? This is the second time today you've spaced out.

Neji: Um, yes, I'm alright.

Tenten: Come on, let's go to that new pool that they've open!

Neji: Um, right..._great, i'm thinking about her ass and her breasts, now I'm going to see her in a swimsuit? Great. Just Great._

So they went on to the public pool. The name of the place was called "DJ J's club". At night, it turned into a night club, with a snack bar and everything. Tenten was hoping to stay there until the nightclub opened. A sign on the door read:

DJ J's Club

Manager: Feritsuworestu Eritsu

DJ: Feritsuworetsu Jasona

Admission: $10

No one under 15

Neji went into the male dressing room's. And, as he past, he thought he saw a orange clad blonde rush by and say YAHOOOOOOOOO!

Neji:_ O, great. PLEASE don't let that be Uzumaki..._

After putting on black trunks and a white tee-shirt, he went out. And what he saw made his jaw almost drop to the ground: Tenten was in a one-peice pink swimsuit. And it hugged her body tight, showing nearly all of her...curves.

Neji: "_o, my. o, o, oh, o, God," _All of the sex education videos came back to him all the sudden. He felt his blood rushing to his...PLACE.

Neji: _Ah, shit...get. in. the. water. NOW. _And with that thought he dove right into the pool.

Tenten: Wow, Neji! You really wanted to get in!

Neji: Uh, yeah, whatever. _Please make sure she dosn't notice._ He then heard a very loud mouth scream.

You know who: CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Slpash, splish, sploosh, and Neji went flying out of the water...and landed right on top of Tenten.

Neji: _oh, oh no...great..._

Tenten: Uh, Neji...do you have a dagger in your trunks?

Neji: _Ah, crap, just great...Uzumaki, I'm going to kill you..._

Naruto: Oh, sorry about that Neji! Your cousin is here, you know. Were're kind of...on a date.

Hinata: _a...date? _

Tenten: Um, Neji, some time soon?

Neji forgot that he was still on Tenten

Neji: Um, yeah, right...

And with those words he dove back into the water.

three hours later, at 7:00 PM, the nightclub opened. Due to my poor writing skill and writers block, I can not tell you the details, but I CAN tell you that they danced and partied, and afterwords, Neji walked Tenten home( aww, how SHWEET!).

Tenten: Neji, thank's for the day.

And she gave a small kiss on his cheek, and walked off. As she was walking off, Neji felt a feeling creep up inside of him.

Neji: _what...IS this feeling? I've felt it all day, but I just shook it off. But NOW...I'm starting to wonder...what...exactly...is this feeling...a feeling never felt... before._

The end

So, what did you think? Did it suck? Did it rock your socks? Did you think it was cute? Please reveiw. And, now time for advertisement: Romances of Kacey9tails: READ THEM NOW...or die.

P.S.-Manjarezu Katsui is you, K-Chan! And, as you can guess, Ms. Dowa is, well, Ms. Dow! And Aharon is Aaron, Aderiano is Adrian, and Eristu is me!

I just had to repay you for putting me in your story! Cheers for now!

-Erich


End file.
